ethangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Timmy (Show)
Planet Timmy is an cartoon by ethan hale. Which takes place in a planet of timmy turners. There are numerous characters in this show. Which is the same amount of fairly oddparents characters and all the characters act like timmy and look like them and act like their non-timmy counterparts and timmy. A little bit? Characters Mr. Timmy (Mr. Turner version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Timmy (Ms. Turner version of Timmy Turner) Timmy Clone (A clone of timmy turner) Spark (Sparky version of timmy turner) Tommy Clone (A clone of tommy turner) Pammy (Pappy version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Grand Mother Timmy (Grandma Gladys version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Grand Father Timmy (Grandpa Vlad version of Timmy Turner) Tosmo (Cosmo version of Timmy Turner) Wando (Wanda version of Timmy Turner) Poofo (Poof version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Tosmo (Mama Cosma version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Tosmo (Big Daddy version of Timmy Turner) Blondo (Blonda version of Timmy Turner) Tosmi (Schnozmo version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Vip (Unnamed Dad version of Timmy Turner) Nip (Nicky version of Timmy Turner) Vip (Vicky version of Timmy Turner) Jon (Tootie version of Timmy Turner) Doidy (Doidle version of Timmy Turner) Spice (Spunky version of Timmy Turner) Chip (Chipper version of Timmy Turner) Peg-Arm Vip (Peg-Foot Vicky version of Timmy Turner) Tattle (Vicky's Little Brother version of Timmy Turner) Grandpa Donzo (Grandpa Crocker version of Timmy Turner) Dolores-Day Donzo (Dolores-Day Crocker version of Timmy Turner) Denzel Donzo (Denzel Crocker version of Timmy Turner) Donzobot6666 (Crockbot9000 version of Timmy Turner) Rip (Ricky version of Timmy Turner) Aonzo Turner (Alden Bitterroot version of Timmy Turner) Becky Turner (Bucky McBadbat version of Timmy Turner) Checky Turner (Chester McBadbat version of Timmy Turner) Mr. T.J (A.J's Dad version of Timmy Turner) Ms. T.J (A.J's Mom version of Timmy Turner) T.J (A.J version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Trix (Mr. Tang version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Trix (Trixie's Mother version of Timmy Turner) Trix Turner (Trixie Tang version of Timmy Turner) Sanjo (Sanjay's Mom version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Sanjo (Sanjo's Stepdad version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Sanjo (Sanjay's Mom version of Timmy Turner) Jay (Sanjay's Stepbrother version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Elemy (Elmer's Mom version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Elemy (Elmer's Dad version of Timmy Turner) Elemy (Elmer version of Timmy Turner) Bobby (Bob the Boil version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Rimmy (Mr. Buxaplenty version of Timmy Turner) Ms. Rimmy (Mrs. Buxaplenty version of Timmy Turner) Rimmy Turner (Remy Buxaplenty version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Francy (Mr. Francis version of Timmy Turner) Francy (Francis version of Timmy Turner) Tappy (Tad version of Timmy Turner) Chappy (Chad version of Timmy Turner) Windy (Winston version of Timmy Turner) Light (Dwight version of Timmy Turner) Tolly (Molly version of Timmy Turner) Other Timmsdale Schoolkids (Other Schoolkids versions of Timmy Turner) Nanny Bomb Bomb (Nana Boom Boom version of Timmy Turner) Jeremy Turner (Jorgen von Strangle version of Timmy Turner) Anti-Tosmo (Anti-Cosmo version of Timmy Turner) Anti-Wando (Anti-Wanda version of Timmy Turner) Foopy (Foop version of Timmy Turner) Anti-Jeremy (Anti-Jorgen version of Timmy Turner) Anti-Bonky (Anti-Binky version of Timmy Turner) Other Anti-Turners (Other Anti-Fairies' versions of Timmy Turner) Head Turner (Head Pixie version of Timmy Turner) Timmyson (Sanderson version of Timmy Turner) Normy (Norm the Genie version of Timmy Turner) Dark (The Darkness version of Timmy Turner) The Timmynators (The Eliminators versions of Timmy Turner) Cuppy (Cupid version of Timmy Turner) Sammy Turner (Santa Claus version of Timmy Turner) Mrs. Sammy (Mrs. Claus version of Timmy Turner) The Easter Turner (The Easter Bunny version of Timmy Turner) Hallo-Turner (Hallo-weenie version of Timmy Turner) Baby New Turner (Baby New Year version of Timmy Turner) The SandTurner (The Sandman version of Timmy Turner) Mother Turner (Mother Nature version of Timmy Turner) Big Timmy (Big Dave version of Timmy Turner) Larry (Lucky version of Timmy Turner) Geno (Greeny version of Timmy Turner) King Grippy (King Grippulon version of Timmy Turner) Queen Jrippy (Queen Jipjorrulac version of Timmy Turner) Marky Turner (Mark Chang version of Timmy Turner) Princess Turner (Princess Mandie version of Timmy Turner) The GiggleTurners (The Gigglepies' versions of Timmy Turner) Jam Turner (Adam West version of Timmy Turner) Cube Turner (Britney Britney version of Timmy Turner) Snip Turner (Sylvester Calzone version of Timmy Turner) Army Turner (Arnold Schwartzengerman version of Timmy Turner) Blaze Turner (Chippington Skylark version of Timmy Turner) Gerald Turner (Grandma Skylark version of Timmy Turner) Chippy Turner II (Chip Skylark II version of Timmy Turner) Mrs. Chippy (Mrs. Skylark version of Timmy Turner) Chippy Turner III (Chip Skylark III version of Timmy Turner) Chefy Turner (Chester Ubetcha version of Timmy Turner) Nette Turner (Nanette Ubetcha version of Timmy Turner) Chetty Turner (Chet Ubetcha version of Timmy Turner) Ivy Turner (Ivette Ubetcha version of Timmy Turner) Crimson Timmy (Crimson Chin version of Timmy Turner) Crash Turner (Crash Nebula version of Timmy Turner) Cleft Clone (Clone of Cleft, The boy chin wonder) Turbo Timmy (Turbo Thunder version of Timmy Turner) Catty Turner (Catman version of Timmy Turner) Golden Timmy (Golden Locks version of Timmy Turner) Tace and Wlefto (Ace and Clefto version of Timmy Turner) Matter Checker Boy (Matter Muncher Lad version of Timmy Turner) The Flying Elemy (The Bouncing Boil version of Timmy Turner) The Sanjo Tornado (The Sonic Youth version of Timmy Turner) Wonder Trix (Wonder Gal version of Timmy Turner) Bird Blade (Hawk Gal version of Timmy Turner) The Body of Timmy (The Body of Evil version of Timmy Turner) Nega Cleft (Nega Chin version of Timmy Turner) (Nega Timmy Clone) H20Timmy (H20lga version of Timmy Turner) The Bronze Timmy (Bronze Kneecap version of Timmy Turner) Spatula Boy (Spatula Woman version of Timmy Turner) The Iron Blade (Brass Knuckles' version of Timmy Turner) The Golden Ninja (Golden Gut version of Timmy Turner) Iron Timmy (Iron Lung version of Timmy Turner) The Titanium Turner (Titanium Toenail version of Timmy Turner) The Turner Shredder (The Baby Shredder version of Timmy Turner) Dr. Donzo (Doctor Crocktopus version of Timmy Turner) Bull-T (Bull-E version of Timmy Turner) The Turner (The Baby version of Timmy Turner) Bemmy Turner (Beverly Boulevard version of Timmy Turner) Timmy Land Mayor (The Mayor of Chincinnati version of Timmy Turner) Dr. Bendy (Dr. Bender version of Timmy Turner) Jerry (Wendell version of Timmy Turner) Flappy Turner (Flappy Bob version of Timmy Turner) Happy Peppy Garry and Berry (Happy Peppy Gary and Betty versions of Timmy Turner) Principal Waxxy (Principal Waxelplax version of Timmy Turner) Timmsdale Bouncer (The Bouncer version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Bicky (Mr. Bickles version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Card (Mr. Birkenbake version of Timmy Turner) Timmsdale Spanish Teacher (Spanish Teacher version of Timmy Turner) Timmsdale Unnamed Teacher (Unnamed Teacher version of Timmy Turner) Timmsdale Mayor (The Mayor version of Timmy Turner) Jack Timmsdome (Doug Dimmadome version of Timmy Turner) Jale Timmsdome (Dale Dimmadome version of Timmy Turner) Jale Tim (Dale Dimm version of Timmy Turner) The Abominable Turner (The Abominable Snowman version of Timmy Turner) Jacky Turner (Johnny Downpour version of Timmy Turner) Stormy Turner (Stormy Raynes version of Timmy Turner) Timmsdale Tour Guide (Tour Guide version of Timmy Turner) Other Timmsdale People (Other Townspeople' versions of Timmy Turner) Chippy (Chompy the Goat version of Timmy Turner) Jed (Eddie the Furry Gerbil version of Timmy Turner) Viper (Bibby the Monkey version of Timmy Turner) TurnerDog (Dinkledog version of Timmy Turner) Mr. Tunip Toenails (Mr. Tulip Toes version of Timmy Turner) Mangy (Mange version of Timmy Turner) Carrie (Carl the ant version of Timmy Turner) Karrie (Cindy the bee version of Timmy Turner) ShallowTurner (Shallowgrave version of Timmy Turner) Dark Timmy (Dark Laser version of Timmy Turner) Nega Timmy Clone (A clone of Nega Timmy)